


Right after a lie

by stainhermouthred



Category: New Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, rooftop talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainhermouthred/pseuds/stainhermouthred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is desperate to make things right but no one understands. No one but her. The last thing he told his wife Bobbi? That he loved her. And that was after the lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right after a lie

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, everything here belongs to Marvel  
> http://thebendisageofcomics.tumblr.com/post/77601108572/clint-barton-and-bobbi-morse-dark-reign-the-list  
> SO this is the scene some of the dialougue is from, I borrowed it. I get no profit from this and none of the original content belongs to me.  
> Also if you're familiar with the story then good if not then:  
> SPOILERS  
> Basically Norman Osborn messed up Avengers' lives and he's evil, Hawkeye wants him dead but no one supports him so he storms off, Bobbi goes after him.

 

Everyone was really nervous, Bobbi told them she would talk to Clint and came after him almost immediately. She didn’t know what she should think, the whole idea of Hawkeye… He didn’t kill. And that’s it, no exceptions, he was an Avenger. He wouldn’t kill anyone. She should know he said that enough. She needed to remind herself that he was Ronin now.

But this? He was furious, he thought that something had to be done and he was ready do the thing he was against whole this time. And alone. Bobbi was scared out of her mind for him. She went up to the rooftop knowing he’d be there. He always went there and to make it worse, place had a great view at Osborn’s headquarters.

Clint was standing with his back to her looking at the tower tension so visible in his posture that her heart broke a little for him. Brooding. He had a good reason this time. She was quiet but he  had to hear her steps anyway, she wasn’t sure since there was no reaction.

“What are you going to do?” It was cold here and there was wind that blew her hair into her face.

“I told you” his voice was filled with cold fury, she understood him in a way.

“All by yourself?”

“If I have to, and I guess I have to” he kept looking at the stupid building and she wanted to remind him of everything he believed in but in some way was afraid it would drew him away. And she had a suspicion he knew. He just gave up on everything to save the bloody world from Osborn. Stupid man.

 “I’ll come”

He finally turned around. So much anger in his face. “But you don’t want to”

Bobbi felt a flick of annoyance at his words, it was not the point. “I’m not letting you go off  half-cocked. If you go yourself killed I’d never forgive myself. Especially after _I_ went to all the trouble not to be dead anymore”

Clint was watching her for a moment daring her to walk away. What the hell was he thinking? She was going with him, end of the story. “I want you to _believe_ in this” She couldn’t do that.

“I believe in _you_. And you’re just going to have to settle for that. What’s the plan stan?”

He had trouble believing her, stupid man. “We’ll… we’ll start reckon in the morning”

“Good then I call snuggle time” Bobbi smiled a little pulling her goggles up. He came closer to her and with the last remaining of anger said: “I’m so mad at them” it was quiet and yet forceful. Don’t lose yourself , Clint, she felt like begging.

“Focus on what’s in front of you. And thank me for being supportive.”

“thank you”

“better, not great” She stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips and felt his arms embracing her waist as they kissed. He was somewhere else, back in his head and she pulled away for a second to see his surprised look. Bobbi put one of her hands on his neck, stroking it with her thumb. “Babe, he’s till gonna be there tomorrow.”

“mhm” he tried to go for her lips again but she kept him at the distance of her arm.

“Clint, let it go for now, I can see you worrying, sport, so don’t try to pretend you’re not.” He looked defensive. Then grumpy and finally awfully sad. Bobbi thought her heart broke when she saw him on that rooftop. She changed her mind now. She took his hand and led him without a word to their room.

It was dark the only lights coming from the streets of Brooklyn and she didn’t bother to turn on the lamp on the way in. They didn’t need that. They got to bed not touching beside their joined hands and she made him sat so she could climb on his lap and facing him she positioned her hands on his chest and waited for him to look at her with focus.

“Clint” she said softly, he was attentive when he wanted to be. “I want you to promise me something”

“What do you want, Bobbi?” he said it like he wanted to give her everything he had and it almost made her cry. The deem outside light let them see their faces clearly and she made sure he heard her, his eyes never leaving her face. “I want you to promise me you won’t do something as stupid as leaving when I’m not paying attention. Don’t you dare do you understand? You’re a noble man Clint. I know you could. I love you so much, please don’t do this.” She wasn’t sure if she was begging him not to go alone anymore or not to kill Osborn at all. Maybe both.

“Shh, Birdie… sweetheart” he was wiping tears from her face and she didn’t even realized she let them out. She was scared for him. “I won’t. You hear me, Bobbi? We’re a team, I won’t do it on my own”. He kept her close, their foreheads touching and breathing in.

It was such a strange thing. The desperation, the fear, the uncertainty of the future. Bobbi tried not to cry again and Clint held her so tightly like she was the only anchor for him now. And maybe she was. That’s what they were. They balanced each other… Bobbi finally took a shaky breath and looked at her husband with all the love she could feel. She parted her lips a little and planted a kiss first to the corner of his lips then the centre.

It started out slowly, lips sliding against each other a little wet and salty from her tears she shifted a little on his lap and moved her hands up to his neck and face. She touched him gently, stroking and feeling, memorizing over and over again. She slided her tongue over his lower lip before catching  it with her lips and sucking slowly, making his breath hitch. His hand slided up her legs and squeezed her flesh which resulted in her shifting again and pressing herself against him a little harder. The other hand he tangled in her hair keeping her in place. The second she stopped sucking he got to  bite her sharply earning himself a gasp and softly kissed his way from the corner of her lips, down her cheek to her neck where he nipped gently on the flesh. She released a sound that was half a moan and half panting and moved her head to the side. Her neck was sensitive and she felt like her nerves were all pleasantly lit up. Until he kissed his way to the spot just beneath her ear and didn’t really do much except for mouthing at it and she moaned feeling like her skin was on fire her world focused to this man sitting with her. The man she chose.

She could feel his hand finding a zipper in the front of her costume and sliding it down, slowly, feeling he body, everything while his mouth was driving her crazy. She had enough mind to untie his costume and let it slide of his arms. She slided her hand down feeling the muscles worked out in years of training, hard and scarred by battles. She wanted him naked. He had the same thing on his mind and stood up with Bobbi still in his arms, the second she got her footing back he peeled off her clothes, touching all he could along the way, stroking the sides of her breasts, her waist, down he legs . Then lost his without waiting for her to have her fun. She was a beautiful woman. Clint watched her standing there naked with her blonde hair and blue eyes wide open and filled with the love he couldn’t imagine was possible towards him. And grinning. She was usually grinning at him, not something the others could see very often. Her smile had the trace of sadness now but he couldn’t help but respond in kind. Coming closer he bend down a little and kissed her with all he had in him. Not those tentative kisses. No, he wanted to eat her alive, because he had her. He had this beautiful woman and he wasn’t going to let her go, trouble be damned.

He led her to the bed and made her sit down only to be pulled in with her and end up on his back with Bobbi all over him. Her hair falling around his face, her lips hungry on his. She was pressed against his chest and the sensation of her body moving on him was successfully cutting of all his thoughts. She moved down his neck grazing her teeth down his flesh and feeling him buck up against her. Bobbi’s smile turned positively evil as she continued her way down getting off him and alternating between nipping and kissing his chest enjoying the way he shuddered every time she got to some sensitive spot. His hands were laying uselessly so she clasped one of them with hers if only to feel him squeeze it when he felt really good. The second one moved even lower and grabbed his cock and he thrusted up immediately, she spared him the effort and slided her hand up and down few times making him hard and gasping a little when she run over the head with her thumb watching him intently. He was really wound up from before and was moving under her making a beautiful picture. She reached for his lips still working him with her hand and while it was amazing to feel his grunts and moans in between kisses she wanted to give him more. The more surprised she was when he took the wrist of the hand wrapped around his cock and pull it away. At Bobbi’s raised  eyebrows he just gave her cheek a kiss and rolled them over so she was blocked by his body, hands pinned with his at the level of her head and she could just look up at him waiting. They liked doing that, snatching away control, they were partners. And they were used to fucking in hurry or too enthusiastic to be sensual or slow. What they had now was really rare.

So he didn’t hurry. He slided his hand lightly over her breast feeling hard nipple pecking at his palm and rubbed around a little. And she tried to make him squeeze them or go at least a little harder which ended up with a playful smack to her hands and her having them pinned down above her head. She snorted disappointed and then felt his hot breath near her nipple and closed her eyes. He bit her sharply and she looked at him, her mouth slightly open.

“watch me, Birdie”. He licked around it in circles before touch his tongue to the tip and flicking it few times, she could feel getting more turned on by the second and his hand finally released her hands so she could tangle it in his hair while he plucked at the other nipple, pinching it hard as a contrast to what he was doing with his mouth. Bobbi was writhing under him and he smiled slightly before sucking her nipple hard to leave it sensitive and swollen. He told her to watch him and the very sight of him would be enough for her to want to touch herself. “Clint” she managed, truth be told it was choked but it was his fault anyway.

He looked up at her with the most faked innocent expression. He knew exactly  what he was doing. “Touch me, you dick”, she was able to see him shaking, he was laughing silently bastard, he pulled away and kissed her passionately, their lips swollen already. She felt his hand down on her mound and she squirmed. He continued to trace it over her slit and she was moving her hips slightly.  Finally he pressed his fingers against her opening and she was pretty sure someone in the mansion heard the sounds that left her throat. He pressed it steadily until his one finger was completely inside before taking it away. She was so wet he didn’t met practically any resistance. He continued sliding his finger in and out before adding a second one and she felt the pleasure spreading from her sex to other nerves in her body. His pace was slow and it became infuriating, his other hand keeping her hips down so she couldn’t set the pace. When she felt like she was ready to wrestle out of his grip he pulled away his hand from inside of her and started rubbing tight circles at her clit. She whimpered and probably would be embarrassed about it later but the feeling was too good for her to do anything less than lay there moaning as he touched her.  _There._

Bobbi was panting by the time he stopped and pulled him on top of her with all her strength. His face was directly above hers and he was smiling. She needed. She took his cock in her hand again and jerked him off before lining it up with her opening. “Clint” he knew what she wanted and he had a nerve to tease her by sliding it against her Clint until she heard her moan again before getting ready and siding inside.

She opened her mouth slightly as he started moving. He kissed her, tongue slipping into her mouth, his body shifting so the kiss was messy but they didn’t stop. She squeezed her muscles around his cock , making him break his rhythm for a moment and then he breathed into her neck and sped up. They could hear their bodies colliding and moans of the other. They were so loud usually it was becoming a problem, so Clint mouthed at her neck before sucking hard and Bobbi dragged her nails over his back. She couldn’t think, couldn’t even manage stupid ‘I love you’, she could feel his hips slapping against hers and focus on how good he was making her feel. She was getting higher and higher and at some point his hand returned to her clit, rubbing harshly and before she could think, she felt a wave of pleasure washing over her and making her lose her breath and blurring her vision. She was panting and when she finally could think again she could feel Clint’s pace getting frantic and she squeezed her muscles few more times tipping  him over the edge. He collapsed on top of her and she let him.

They were both sweaty and he was heavy but she allowed it for a moment. They needed that intimacy. But then again she needed to breath.

“Baby, get up, you’re crushing me” he raised his head and looked at her with those eyed fogged by pleasure. “Wasn’t kidding” she slide him off her and rolled them so she could snuggle at his side. His arm went around her and trace some patterns on her back and she felt like she could spend forever with him like this.

“Bobbi?”

“mhm” she was dozing off slowly.

“I love you, baby” his voice was rough from love making. She pressed a kiss to his neck before answering.

“I know, love you too”  she snuggled closer and let herself fall asleep.

Clint was laying there, thinking. At some point Bobbi rolled off and turned her back to him sheet falling off her slightly and he knew what he should do. He got up, scribbled a short note and looking one last time at his wife he left the room. The last thing he told his wife Bobbi? That he loved her. And that was after the lie.

 On the note laying on the bed were only few words.

_“I had to try. Don’t follow me. Love you so much”._


End file.
